Happily Never After
by alyssialui
Summary: Some things just weren't meant to be. A collection about breaking up canon or common pairings. Broken: Jily. Ninny. Georgelina. Chaco. Cygnus/Druella. Scorlily. Theomione. Molly/Arthur. Lucissa. Bleur. Will contain slash, sexual scenes, blood and violence.
1. Jily, Severus

_A/N: This collection is all about breaking up canon or common pairings. In this chapter, Lily commits a faux-pas during her and James' first time._

_Submission for:_

_**Happily NEVER After! Destroying Canon Pairings! (Challenge): **Jily_

_**The Erotic Glossary Challenge: **smoothing, flexing, arching, gasp, spellbinding, furiously._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>They are a mass of bodies tangled with the sheets. Their sounds of pleasure fill the bedroom, mixed in with their harsh, fast breathing. His hands hold firmly onto her hips as she sits on top of him. They move together in rhythm as she coaxes him to a climax with her.<p>

His first time with his darling, Lily. It is spellbinding to watch and heaven to experience. She is an angel, everything he ever dreamed of when he first saw her beauty. Though, he wasn't imagining this when he was eleven. This was the dream of a horny thirteen year old, and now that dream was coming true.

He pushes furiously into her, trying to ensure she will have her moment before he has his. He can feel the pressure building below as her walls tighten around him almost sinfully. He is close but he knows she's close as well.

She cries out, her back arching and her muscles flexing in anticipation. His hands begin to roam, smoothing over every milky curve and juncture of her body. This is where he was meant to be, with Lily Evans, possibly even Lily Evans Potter in a few years time.

He can't hold back any longer and he explodes within her at that same moment he feels her clench around him. He smirks, knowing he has brought her over the edge, but the smirk falls and he is filled with horror when the name on the end of gasp isn't his.

"Severus?" he asks in fury and disappointment, throwing her off him not too gently to the other side of the bed.

"James, I'm sorry. I don't-" she begins but he just holds a finger up to her as he places his feet onto the floor.

"I don't want to hear another word," he says as he begins to pick up his clothes. He has to get out here, this dream turned nightmare. Snivellus?

"James," she says desperately, stretching across the bed towards him. She grabs his hand and he pauses in his escape.

He turns towards her, his angel now turned devil. After what they had just shared, it hurts to know there was another man on her mind, his name on the tip of her tongue.

He has one question though, "Why?"

She looks away, unable to come up with an answer he'd like to hear, but it's answer enough. He pulls his hand out of hers, throws on his clothes and leaves the room.


	2. Ninny

_A/N: Neville shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Neville/Ginny._

_Submission for:_

_**Happily NEVER After! Destroying Canon/Common Non-Con Pairings! (Challenge): **Ninny_

_**The Crayola Colours Prompt Challenge: **_Pine Green - _Character: Neville Longbottom_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Neville had left Ginny by the front of the stage while he went to get the two of them drinks. He tugged at the collar of his dress robes nervously but he was happy with how this night was turning out.<p>

He had had a crush on Ginny for more than a year and he was so happy when she actually agreed to go with him to the Yule Ball. It had been a harrowing experience, especially after being turned down by Hermione, but she had said yes.

A wild thought flitted across his mind almost causing to fall face first into the tower of drinks on the table. _Maybe I should ask her to be my girlfriend._

With a blush, he quickly took two cups and walked back to his date. Ginny Weasley? his girlfriend? He had always imagined it but could it actually happen?

Ginny was nice and sweet and brave. She was spunky and firey and didn't let anyone tell her what to do. Neville admired everything about her and he would treat her like a princess. And she seemed to like him too, if the dance they shared awhile ago with her small hand on his shoulder was any indication. By the time he had pushed pass the crowd, Neville had made up his mind. He would ask Ginny to be his girlfriend.

"Ginny, here's your-" he began but then found that she wasn't where he had left her. He looked around wildly. He did leave her beside the large Christmas tree with the two giant red and gold ornaments right?

Then he heard a giggle over his shoulder. He turned to see Ginny in the arms of a Ravenclaw boy. She giggled again as he leaned down to whisper something in her ear. She gave him an eager nod before the two of them walked away from the stage and towards the large Great Hall doors.

Neville almost sank to the floor, the cups of punch wanting to fall from his hands. He had gotten his hopes up just for them to be stepped upon. He knew he shouldn't have done that. _Why would Ginny Weasley want bumbling Neville Longbottom?_


	3. Georgelina, Fred

_A/N: George lets his brother get the girl. George/Angelina. This isn't how Fred asked Angelina in the books, so AU._

_Submission for:_

_**Happily NEVER After! Destroying Canon/Common Non-Con Pairings! (Challenge): **George/Angelina_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Hey, look," Fred said as he nudged me in the side. I followed his gaze to see Angelina and Alicia walking a few feet ahead of us in the hallway. I couldn't help but admire the mirth on Angelina's face as she spoke to Alicia. Her smile was bright as she laughed at something Alicia said and it was music to my ears.<p>

"...ask her," Fred had said.

I shook my head, "What?"

Fred chuckled, "Got cotton in your ears? I'm going to ask Angelina to the Yule Ball. Do you think she'll say yes?"

I opened my mouth in surprise. Fred wanted to go to the Ball with Angelina. Angelina, who I had a crush on since our First Year when she punched Lee for teasing her about her braids. Angelina, who loved to laugh and joke around as much as I did (though her pranking needed a bit of work).

"No, no, she-" I began but at the sight of my brother's dying smile, I stopped. I could have told him she just didn't like him that way, but that would be selfish. I had always thought about my brother above myself and I couldn't get in the way of my brother's potential happiness, even if that meant giving up my own.

I bit my lip and ended with a forced smile, "She'll be absolutely mad not to."

Normally, Fred would have noticed the half-heartedness of my tone, but he was already running ahead to join the girls. "Angelina!" he shouted, stopping them in their tracks. I just waited back, with my hands in my pocket and staring at the floor. There would be other girls, right?


	4. Chaco

_A/N: Draco's heart keeps getting broken every time he lets Charlie back into his life. slash. Charlie/Draco._

_Submission for:_

_**Happily NEVER After! Destroying Canon/Common Non-Con Pairings! (Challenge)****: **Charlie/Draco_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Draco woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. His body felt blissfully sore as he stretched his back. Today was the beginning of the rest of his life. All his dreams had come true last night and he was about to embark on the relationship with the man he had always wanted.<p>

He sat up, the sheets pooling around his naked hips, and turned to his right. His smile fell as he reached across the bed to feel the empty place. The sheets were cool. There was no note, no sign that someone had even been there in the bed beside him. All Draco had left were the wonderful lies he had been fed last night about a future together and the memories of the night they shared.

Draco fell back into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He should have known better. Dragons were his everything and they would always come first. No one else could distract him from them.

Draco could have any bloke he wanted. He was gorgeous, talented, intelligent and rich. So why did he let himself be drawn into Charlie Weasley of all people?


	5. CygnusDruella

_A/N: Druelle fails to produce a son. Cygnus/Druella. Warning: blood. This one is a bit harsh and cruel. Cygnus definitely acted rashly but I wanted to show a crazy side to the pureblood agenda. He's asking Alphard to help him. Alphard still has some loyalty to the Blacks, so he won't speak, but he will not help his brother finish this horrid act. He will just turn a blind eye._

_Submission for:_

_**Happily NEVER After! Destroying Canon/Common Non-Con Pairings! (Challenge): **Cygnus/Druella_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Help me hide the body!" Cygnus shouted at his brother as he stood over the lifeless form of his former wife. Her round belly was still swollen with a child within, the reason Cygnus was driven to end the woman's life.<p>

"What did you do?" Alphard shouted as he gazed at the blood leaking out of the large slash across the fair woman's neck. He had run into the room after he heard the gurgling scream, but he never imagined to find this. In all his wildest years, he didn't think Cygnus, the same brother who was once scared of the dark, would kill his own wife.

"It was a girl!" Cygnus defended, gestured desparately to the round belly. "I had to do it. The firstborn must be a boy, Alphard. You know this!"

"No," Alphard shook his head. "The sex of your child was not enough cause to kill your wife. I want no part of this!" He crouched down and placed a soft hand on the woman's stomach, her skin slowly losing warmth. He said a small prayer for the innocent unborn child within. It wasn't her fault.

"You won't talk will you," Cygnus threatened, brandishing the bloody weapon over his brother's head.

Alphard looked up at his brother with cold eyes, before merely pushing the blade away from this face. The Cygnus he thought he knew would never threaten him, but that Cygnus also wouldn't kill an innocent woman. That Cygnus was gone now, but Alphard wasn't scared of this Cygnus. He rose off the ground and said, "No, I won't tell. The Black family has more than enough secrets. What is another?"

He moved towards the door of the room and reiterated, "But I want no more part of this. You will dispose of her yourself."


	6. ScorpiusLily Luna

_A/N: Scorpius is just a foolish young man. Scorpius/Lily Luna. First time writing this pairing._

_Submission for:_

_**Happily NEVER After! Destroying Canon/Common Non-Con Pairings! (Challenge): Scorpius/Lily Luna**_

_****The Lottery Competition:**** shouting, jumping, sad, Lily Luna Potter, Abraxas Malfoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Lily," Scorpius said, not looking into her tearful face. He could handle if she had began shouting at him, jumping and kicking, but he couldn't stand seeing her sad.<p>

"No, you're not," she spat, tears flying off her face as she shook her head. "If you were sorry, then you would at least look at me as you dumped me, Scorpius."

He swallowed and let his eyes fall onto her small, shivering form without turning his face. Her hair had slightly come free of the high ponytail, a few strands getting stuck in the wet trails on her cheeks. How he longed to push it away from her face but he couldn't. If he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to finish this. He had to keep himself away from her.

When he looked back straight ahead, she gasped out, "Why? Just why? Why get my hopes up for three years? Why send me all the cards, the flowers, the gifts? Why plan out the rest of our lives together?"

"I wasn't being realistic," he heard himself say to her questions. "I was living the dreams of a foolish young man. I was just telling you what you wanted to hear, doing the things I know you'd like."

She sniffled, drawing a long breath. "Well, you played the part of the loving boyfriend well then, Scorpius. Your acting skills must be commended," she said sarcastically.

He bit his tongue. He wouldn't take her bait. He wouldn't draw this out any longer. "It's over," he said.

She nodded and said bitterly, "My family was right about you. I should have listen, I should have stayed away, but I thought you were different. I thought you were amazing, but I was wrong. You are a Malfoy, just like your father and his father and even Abraxas Malfoy. You are only concerned with yourself and what the world can give you."

He spun to her now, ready to defend himself and his name. He was not his father, grandfather or great-grandfather. He was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, trying to make a name for himself, trying to run away from the pasts those men left behind for him. But she had already run off, finished with whatever more he had to say. She was already gone.

Now the reasons for ending it seemed so insignificant compared to the vacancy he felt within himself. Maybe he was still a foolish young man.


	7. Theomione

_A/N: Hermione should have done something more. Theomione. I wrote a story a while back called **I Could Be That Someone**, where Theo reaches out to Hermione and becomes a very close friend. This could be a sort of sequel to that (though not official because I did want the sequel to be much longer), so consider this the sequel teaser :p._

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing up the Character, Drabble Competition: **Week 1 - Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott_

_****The Guess-The-Riddle Competition!: ****Week 1 - coffin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>She still can't believe that all the looks across the hallway and the conversations in the library have led to this moment. She stands at the back of the church, unsure of her place in the whole affair. No one knew that two of them even knew each other, much less spoke on a daily basis at one point in their lives. Everyone would be so shocked - the Golden Girl, Saviour of the Wizarding World, friends with the son of a Death Eater, rumoured to have even fought with the Dark Lord himself that night.<p>

But she knows he didn't want to. She knows he had no choice. She knows his father forced him to fight on the wrong side. Now the two of them are dead. She feels nothing for the father, who was a horrible role model for his son. His funeral had showed up in the Prophet a few days before. She heard it was unattended.

Today, however, she sees that his attended by a few of his close friends. She sees Malfoy's platinum hair in the front row next to a few other Slytherins she recognizes, some by name and some only by face.

She wants to go up close to the coffin and pay her last respects. She wants to apologize for not doing all she could to keep him safe, to keep him alive. She wants to tell him that she loves him, always did. But she doesn't. She leaves through a door at the side of the church. She is too late.


	8. MollyArthur, Lucius

_A/N: Arthur knows what Molly has been up to. implied Lucius/Molly. I am a terrible person for writing this but I couldn't let Sam write a Molly/Lucius and I didn't even try._

_Submission for:_

_**Happily NEVER After! Destroying Canon/Common Non-Con Pairings! (Challenge): **Molly/Arthur_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Molly Weasley/Lucius Malfoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Arthur knows exactly where Molly goes every Thursday after dinner when she says she's in the Library studying. It doesn't take a fool to notice there is a pattern to her movements and the ever-increasing times she returns to the Gryffindor common room.<p>

He has offered to follow her to the Library on more than one occasion but she always hastily tells me to stay here. She finds things for him to do, things that will occupy his time, and slips out when she thinks he's adequately busy, not knowing he has seen her escape.

Then there are the odd looks directed at him when they walk in the halls together. He would always share a glare or word with the haughty Slytherin, but those were mainly about his heritage. Arthur was proud of who he was and nothing could change that. And the Slytherin knew, which made his insults become weary and lackluster.

But lately, he would give him a smug, all-knowing grin and then he would walk away without a word. Any complaint he made to Molly would be brushed on under the rug, and she would pull off in the other direction, her face bright to match her hair.

Arthur isn't stupid. He knows there is something going on and he has a good idea what, though he doesn't want to admit to himself. He wants to live in denial as long as possible and give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he's just reading into things that aren't there. Molly isn't that type of girl. She's too sweet and warm and loving to be so cruel and heartless on the inside.

But eventually, his curiosity eats away at him enough for him to take action. One night, he waits in the dark for her to return, patiently and impatiently. He will confront her and let her tell him the truth herself. She will tell him if he's right or wrong.

The portrait hole creaks opens and she walks in slowly, her eyes darting about the shadowy room before landing on his form in the orange glow of the fireplace. "Arthur, what are you still doing up? We have Potions in the morning with Slughorn." she says curiously.

He doesn't turn as he says, "I was worried, Molly. The library closes at 11pm and it's now after midnight."

She pauses a moment, her mouth open and he can see that she's trying to think of something to say to him. Then she puts on a very concerned face and walks over to him. She places a soft hand on his arm and says, "You're so sweet, Arthur, being so concerned and worried for me."

Before he can say anything more, she throws her arms around his neck and presses her body against his. This would be great, normal even, if not for the smell of expensive cologne lingering on her skin and the tell-tale long blonde hair that's stuck to her sweater.


	9. Lucissa

_A/N: Lucius reads at his wife's bedside. sad!Lucissa. character death. I'm a horrible person who killed Narcissa and broke my own OTP. *bawls*_

_Submission for:_

_**Happily NEVER After! Destroying Canon/Common Non-Con Pairings! (Challenge): **Lucius/Narcissa_

_****New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: ****Part of your OTP DYING!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Lucius sat by her bed side, clutching her hand tightly as he read out loud from her favourite poetry book. She had always loved the written word and she always said he read with such eloquence and clarity that it made her feel as if she were thrown back in time listening to one of the greats perform. Though they both knew she was exaggerating a bit there, he would read to her as much as she'd like, just to see her smile.<p>

She wore a black scarf around her head this morning. He always complimented her on her choice of wear, from her slippers to her earrings. 'Black is slimming,' he said with a kiss on her cheek as he entered her bedroom. Though she needed no more slimming, she was skin and bones as it was.

She had been diagnosed with the dreaded illness six months ago and though she was fighting with all her might, they both knew one day, she would go. No matter how much magic, or even Muggle technology he threw at the disease, it wouldn't go away. But even after all the sickness, the strange experiments, and losing all her luxurious flowing hair, the tumor that had developed in her brain continued to count down like a ticking time bomb.

"Read 'I carry your heart with me' please." she said weakly, squeezing his hand and closing her eyes as she lay back on her pillows.

He chuckled and said, "Maybe I should let you sleep. You've been looking very tired today."

"One more poem, please?" she begged and how could he say no to his Narcissa, the beautiful flower who entered his life all those years ago. Though she was wilting, he could never see her as anything but the bright woman he had loved from the beginning.

He flipped the page quickly, going to the poem that she loved. Everyday, this poem got read once, whether by her (if she were strong enough) or him. The pages were stained with greasy fingerprints and ink droplets, but the words were legible all the same.

_"I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)  
>I am never without it,"<em>

He began, giving her a smile as her eyes closed again and she hummed in contentment.

He read the poem, speaking lightly and softly, just as she always preferred. He hit all the right tones and pronounced each word smoothly as if he really were performing on stage with her as his audience.

"_I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)_,"

He ended and looked to her, with his own loving smile on his face. But her face was pale and her eyes were still shut. He got up and leaned over her face, putting his ear to her nose and his fingers on her neck.

Nothing.

He would not cry. He would not cry. He-

He crawled into the bed next to her, pulling her body beside his and putting a soft kiss on her forehead, his tears landing on her black headscarf.

_"I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)"_


	10. Bleur, Charlie

_A/N: She doesn't want the flame to die out. Broken Bill/Fleur (Charlie/Fleur)._

_Submission for:_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Psyche - Write about Fleur Delacour._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>It is a quiet dinner, something that hasn't happened in the months they've been married, but she can't bring herself to look into his innocent eyes without feeling like the worst wife in the world.<p>

Her husband had been called away a few minutes before lunch for a quick thing at work and he had sent his brother to tell her he would be coming home late. She had invited him in for tea, like a lovely and loving sister-in-law, so how did their tea turn into an hour-long session tangled up in sheets and finger-shaped bruises on her hips?

She had said nothing to her husband when he finally returned home, the shame sticking her tongue to the roof of her tongue when he asked if his brother had been a gentleman. No, he wasn't a gentleman. He was a beast, his skin hot and his hands burning her flesh under his touch. She had felt alive and free, unladylike in comparison to how she had been grown with her parents. She had been set on fire and allowed to explode like a firework. No, he had not been a gentleman and she had not been a lady.

Her husband comes to her and kisses her sweetly on the neck, different from the deep bite that had been there early that she had quickly healed afterwards. He takes her hand and leads her into the kitchen, promising to make her favourite meal for dinner since he knew she hated when he worked late. She just smiled and thanked him. He was so sweet, so caring, so oblivious and lacked the fire his brother had.

It was wrong what she did, she should have stopped herself. But she didn't. And there was a strange longing now within her that, try as she might, she couldn't completely disregard. Now that her flame had been ignited, she didn't really want to see it die out.


End file.
